Harvest Moon High School Life
by ChibiFoxYuki
Summary: Akari is now going to a new school and things changes. She doesn't want to but Luke,Chase,and Gill help her. Maybe they are falling in love with her?


**Harvest Moon High**

**Akari P.O.V**

**It was my first day of high school and I was new to this island. I walk in my homeroom and the teacher said she was going to introduce me as "Jill Farmer" which I didn't like to call when I was introduce because that was my older sister's name. That why we moved because I hit the teacher on the first day and the teacher call my mom. We left the next day to this island which is the middle of nowhere! I hate it here no one like me!**

**I talk to my teacher to see where we are and were I sit then students start to came in and they stared at me which is every unconformable. Three guys came one which was peach hair and purple eyed guy, the second was dark blue hair and yellow cat eyed guy, and the last was a blonde hair and blue eyed guy. They sit around a empty and I knew where I going to sit at least it was around a window.**

**" Is over there is where you were going to tell me to sit?" I said pointing at the sit by the window. Teacher nodded by surprise don't get her wrong but I was smart and a lot maturer then most of the students probably because my dad took the job of a farmer. So my mom and I help him out but he died 3 years ago so it just mom and me but we still farmer so mom works on feeding the animals. I work on the rest so I had mature more fast then rest of kids my age.**

**I sat down and pull out a book that was on the bookshelf that my mom bought for me yesterday it's about cooking. So I think I have to cook dinner everyday but it's doesn't bother me one bit because I cooked breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Either my mom or dad could cook so I learned to cook but my parents didn't force me to. I love to learn new thing and I didn't want to eat the crop my dad pick from the ground for the rest of my life so I learn to cook. **

**I love to read books by Julia Child my favorite cook. I watch her old TV show that I found on VCR tape at yard sale and etc. I look up to see the peach hair guy looking at me with amazed look at me or the book I didn't know which or even care. "What are you looking at?" I said look at peach hair guy. "Is that a Julia Child book?""Yes, do you like to cook too?" he nodded that was cool that he like to cook.**

**Maybe he could teach me stuff he knows. "So class we have a new student." the teacher said looking at me. "Will you introduce yourself?" she said I see that she must heard about the teacher I hit. "Yes, my name Akari Farmer." I said standing by my sit.**

**I sit back down and listen to the teacher. The bell rang for lunch I grab my lunch out of my bag. As so as I was about to take a bite of my rice ball them three guys came over and sit by me with their lunch. **_**Right, Idiots are going to sit by me**_** I through.**

**"Yes." I said sounding nice but looking evil. "Is it okay to sit by you,miss farmer?" the peach hair asked I looked at him why was he being nice to me ,the new student. "Sure but call me Akari so what you guy's name?"**

**They sat down and smiled the blue hair started "My name is Luke Carpenter." then the blonde one "My name is Gill Prince." and the peach hair "My name is Chase Cook." I smiled I'm glad to made new friend but it was always with guys. Probably because I'm more tomboy than girly girl. Luke ask for a piece of my sandwich.**

**I ripe a piece off and hand it to him but Chase grab it. He ate and said "So who made this great sandwich?" I smiled and point at me. "My dad and mom can't cook and I don't mind cooking it fun. I love learning new recipes and my parent loves my cooking." I said they look at me weird and Chase said "Did you say parent?" I look at them with a sad expression. **

**"Yes, I said parent my dad died 3 years ago and it's just been me and my mom working on the farm. Yes, I said farm we live on a farm in Forget-Me-Not Valley for 13 years but after my dad died we move to Vendure Island to live with my sister Chelsea and we lived there while my another sister Jill took care of the farm in the Valley. Then we moved here to start a new life and so I can finally go to school." I explained they all look at me like I just save the mayor of the town.**

**"You had a hard life didn't you? I mean I didn't know my parents, Gill lost his mother, and so did Luke." Chase said I look at the other guys and I smiled. "I guess we all lost someone important so maybe we should stick together?" I asked they nodded after school me, Luke, and Chase said good-bye to Gill and walk to the country side. "So what do you do on the farm?" Chase asked I smiled I was in the middle of two boy.**

**"Well my mom feed the animal and I do the rest like brush, milk, and clip them then harvest, water crop and sickle the weeds." I said looking at Chase. He blushed and said "Wow! You do all that at this age." I giggle I look around to see the ocean I ran up to the fence I love the smell of the ocean. "This is awesome I love the ocean back at the other island I was to busy to see the ocean." I said both Chase and Luke came up. I smiled after I stared at the ocean we walk to my farm. They came in and had a snack also met my mom Koyomi, my cats Zero and Yukki, and my dogs Chiyo and Chihiro.**

**"So Akari met new friends I was glad to meet to. I hope to see you guys again." my mom said before I walk them out. I sighed and close the door. "That was fun I can't wait to come again." Luke said I scratch the back of my head. "Maybe next time we can see you cook." Chase said I nodded and can't help but blush.**


End file.
